


Stop Touching My Things!

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annoyed Mick, Clueless Len, M/M, Not-So-Secret-Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick is not happy that Len keeps touching his gun.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Stop Touching My Things!

Len looked up from the blueprints he was studying as Mick slammed his hands down on the table. He eyed his partner warily, taking in the narrowed eyes, the tightly clenched jaw and the vein at the base of the thick neck pulsing quickly. “Problem?” he drawled.

“Stop takin’ apart my gun,” Mick growled.

Len stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “I only do that when we get caught. Every time Ramon gets his hands on our guns he puts a tracker in them.”

“I know,” Mick said gruffly. “Stop takin’ it out!”

“If I don’t take them out, they can follow us,” Len pointed out, rolling his eyes.

“When ya take mine out, it takes longer for Red to find me. I’m tired of that time bein’ wasted,” Mick argued.

Len blinked a couple of times, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Mick huffed and straightened up. “Look, you idiot,” he grumbled, “you keep takin' out the tracker and sometimes it takes Red as much as an hour to find me. I can’t just call him and tell him where I am. I do that and it’s a relationship. But if he finds me and we fuck, it’s just hookin’ up. Leave my tracker alone so I can get my O’s without havin’ to talk about feelin’s!”

Len blinked several times as he mentally processed that. After a full two minutes he cleared his throat. “You… and Scarlet… hook up?”

“Gotta system,” Mick admitted begrudgingly. “We get away with the take and I fuck him. He stops us, he fucks me. Either way, we both go home satisfied.”

Len opened his mouth, then closed it, thought for a moment, then opened it again. “How long have you two…” He shuddered at the mental images he was getting. Sure, Barry was cute (like a puppy) but Len just didn’t see the appeal. Being a zero on the Kinsey scale, he didn’t see the appeal of dicks, period. “You know what, never mind. I don’t want details.”

Mick grinned wickedly. “He vibrates. And he’s kinky as fuck, up for whatever I wanna try. He does this thing with his tongue on my balls that…”

“NO!” Len shouted, hands raised as if to ward Mick off. “Just, no!”

“Then quit cock-blocking me by takin’ out my tracker,” Mick ordered. “Or I swear I’ll film us next time and force ya to watch.”

“Fine,” Len growled petulantly. “But from now on we split up after heists! And you never bring your gun to my apartment!”

Mick snorted as he turned to leave. “Red only tracks me after a heist. He turns off the program the rest of the time. Curls doesn’t want details either.”

“Ramon knows about you two?” Len reluctantly asked. 

“Everyone knows about us two,” Mick said, pausing in the doorway. “You’re the last to find out.”

“Even West?”

Mick nodded. “He was first. Right after we got caught on the Hanover job. Red came in to fingerprint me at the precinct, things got frisky and he caught us fuckin’ in a supply closet. Almost got shot. Probably woulda if’n I’d been the one doin’ the fuckin’. Nosey found out cause she snooped Red’s phone and found some dick pics I sent. Curls overheard us on the comms once. Uptight got told by Curls. Lise walked in on us at the safehouse on 51st. Lance caught us in the fabrication room. Pretty and Haircut caught us on the jumpship. Z straight up asked me, said she could read the looks we gave each other. Pipes and Wizard caught us in an alley. Almost ended in a fight. New Wells joined us once in the speed lab. ”

Len’s jaw was hanging open by the time Mick stopped listing everyone they knew. Finally he shook off his surprise and cleared his throat. “Okay. One, we split after heists. No gun in my real apartment and THREE, never, ever mention this to me again. Ever. For any reason. Not even if the knowledge somehow saves my life. Deal?”

Mick nodded once. “Deal.”

Once Mick was gone Len dropped down onto a stool. “I wonder if Gideon can erase short term memories?”


End file.
